


Bendy Wendy

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Football | Soccer Player Louis Tomlinson, Girl Direction, Yoga Instructor Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: Louis is forced to do yoga from her football manager to learn better control over her body and her attitude. Enter Harry -professionalyoga instructor.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75
Collections: Girl Direction Fic Fest 2020





	Bendy Wendy

**Author's Note:**

> this is very short. i'm sorry.

The day Liam _refused_ to go to yoga with Louis was… well, she wasn’t expecting it to happen, to be honest. She thought that Liam was her _best friend_ and weren’t best friends meant to do things together? Even things that they didn’t exactly _like_ doing? Just to support said best friend?

“I love you, Lou, but I am _not_ going to yoga with you again,” Liam says. She’s said some variation of this sentence every single time Louis has brought it up with her. But this time, she slides a business card across the kitchen island to her, leaving the little rectangle of cardboard sitting there, staring at Louis. _Mocking_ her.

Louis was, as it turns out, utterly _shit_ at yoga.

She was so spectacularly bad that she got kicked out of the class.

For landing on someone.

And kicking someone else in the head.

It wasn’t _entirely_ her fault.

Okay, well, it _was_ but it also _wasn’t_. And that’s the story she’s sticking with.

“This is the number for the yoga instructor I mentioned last week. She’s a seasoned professional.”

“Professional _yoga_?” Louis guffaws, her hand reaching for the business card. _Bendy Wendy_ it reads. _Great_ this is _just_ what she needs. 

“Just give her a call, and arrange a time,” Liam says. She stands up, rounds the island and kisses Louis on the side of her head. “I have to go, so good luck.”

Louis harrumphs as the front door shuts behind Liam. But she finds herself pulling out her phone and dialling the number on the card.

~*~

The gay part of Louis’ brain gets stuck on _holy shit – she’s tall and those legs are amazing, please be single_. But the feminist part of her brain goes to _good body for a yoga instructor_. That was probably a little bit of her gay brain talking, too.

As it turns out, _Bendy Wendy_ is Harry’s yoga studio. She took it over from the previous owner, but didn’t change the name. Louis finds it stupidly endearing.

Harry, used to be a physiotherapist and, much to Louis’ luck, has worked with _many_ football players who have sustained injuries. During their initial phone call, Harry said she found that yoga was her true passion, and that’s why she changed careers.

But now that Louis is underneath Harry, she _gets it_.

“You’ve got great flexibility,” Harry says, her hands shifting up Louis’ thighs. She has a lovely, smooth voice. Deep and rich and Louis has lost herself in what Harry has said a few times now. Oops, better pay attention.

Harry’s hands are big and warm, which is another thing Louis discovered upon walking into this studio. The fact that Harry has her hands on Louis’ body right now is making the gay part of her brain take over the rest of her brain.

Thankfully, Louis has _years_ of practiced control under her belt, and she doesn’t say anything inappropriate.

“Do you touch _all_ of your clients like this?” Louis asks. Harry smirks down at her.

“Only the fit ones.” She pats Louis’ thigh and they both sit up, facing each other. “We do a lot of simple, low impact moves at first,” Harry continues like she hasn’t just called Louis fit to her face. “The more balance and strength you gain, the harder the moves.”

Louis nods, trying to pay proper attention.

“And you’re not going to kick me out?”

Harry shakes her head. “I think you’ll be fine. I don’t think you’ll be able to kick anyone in the head falling over if it’s just the two of us.”

“You’d be surprised,” Louis muttered. “But thank you. I appreciate this. My manager won’t let me back on the pitch until I’ve learned to control myself or some bullshit.”

Harry’s lips twitch in a smile. “You do have a bit of a temper on the pitch.”

That catches Louis’ immediate interest. “You watch me play?” she asks. She’s flirting, she knows she is, but she’s wanted to ask Harry on a date ever since she walked into this studio.

Harry nods. “You play for my team, how can I not?”

Wait.

_Wait_.

A smile blooms across Harry’s face. Louis can’t help but smile too. 

“Maybe you can come see a game some time?” Louis offers. “I’ll get you box tickets?”

“That’d be lovely,” Harry replies.

~*~

After plenty of one on one yoga sessions, Louis is deemed “fixed” enough by her manager to not only be allowed to properly play games again, but to also give up yoga if she wants.

As it turns out, Louis quite likes yoga.

She enjoys getting to flirt with Harry for an hour several times a week without interruption.

So when Harry tells her she can’t be her yoga instructor anymore, Louis is, well, she’s a bit crushed to be honest.

“Why? I haven’t landed on you since that first session!” Louis says. That hadn’t been entirely her fault, either. Harry had let go of Louis’ body and she had gone tumbling down, taking Harry with her. They’ve laughed about it since, so she didn’t think that Harry would stop being her yoga instructor over it.

“I just think you’ll benefit from doing some yoga with Simone,” Harry says, slinging her bag over her shoulder. “Besides, she’s looking forward to meeting her favourite United player.”

Louis can’t help but preen at that, but it doesn’t last long. “But I like having _you_ as my instructor.” She knows she sounds more than a little put out, and probably a little childish, but she feels like she’s being broken up with.

“It’s a rule,” Harry says easily.

“What’s a rule?” Louis asks.

Harry smiles at her, blinking and shifting ever so closer to her. “To not date clients.”

Louis blinks. A smile blooms across her face. “You should have led with that,” she says, raising an eyebrow in Harry’s direction. “I’ve been _dying_ to ask you out since our first session.”

“I know,” Harry replies easily. “But it was fun getting to know you before going on a date. This way, I know you can keep up with me later.”

Tingles go up Louis’ spine at the implication. “Well, I hope I met your expectations?”

“Exceeded them, actually,” Harry replies. Her smile fills Louis’ vision as she moves in closer and presses their lips together in a kiss that Louis has been hoping would happen for a while now.


End file.
